


Crux

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [806]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The discussion with Penny doesn't go the way Tony wants.





	Crux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/16/2001 for the word [crux](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/16/crux).
> 
> crux  
> The basic, central, or critical point or feature.  
> Anything that is very puzzling or difficult to explain or solve.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), ...[Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), and [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Crux

Once the FBI left, they were then left with just the core people. Penny glanced at Tony, “You must return to the kingdom for this.”

“I just got back to the human world, why would I return?” Tony glared back at Penny. “You don’t need me. Sammy can take care of this.”

“Please, King Anthony.”

“No, I will fully abdicate to Sammy soon. She needs to take the lead in matters like this as if she was King or they will not follow her when she truly is King.” Tony glanced at Gibbs, knowing he needed to stay with him.

Penny followed his glance and murmured, “You know you can bring him with you. He is your mate, after all.”

“Shh.” Tony hushed. Gibbs didn’t know, yet. Though the cat was probably out of the bag now, Gibbs hearing being what it was.

Ducky shook his head at the group. “I really must be getting back to my mother.”

“Go ahead, Ducky. Thanks for coming out. You were a great help.”

“No problem, dear boy.” Ducky had seen a lot of weird things in his life, but Tony’s abilities and the whole crux of this situation completely confounded him. Still he really did have to get back to his mother and perhaps he could find out more from Tony later that would help him understand.

Gibbs pulled Tony away from Penny. “I’m your mate?”

Tony sighed. “Yes.”

“Explain.” Gibbs grunted.

“That will have to wait. We have to return now.” Penny stated grabbing both Tony and Gibbs. “You must bring him.” Penny ordered, forcing Tony and Gibbs to hold hands.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged looks and next thing they knew they were both in the Cat Kingdom. Tony turned and glared at Penny. He hated being moved dimensions against his will. Gibbs just looked around in confusion.

He had to admit that Penny and the toga warriors looked much better in their true forms than they had in the togas they wore in the Human World. Of course, he only glimpsed their true forms out of the corner of his eyes as he couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony. Tony’s true form was amazing. 

His beautiful black fur shined in the light. Gibbs had found Tony attractive in his human form, but he was even more so in his true form. He couldn’t wait to find out what other secrets Tony was hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
